


Don't Cry

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Crying, M/M, aka speculation on how it can go when Rin finds out that something is wrong with Sousuke, based sorta on that crying Rin pic from the opening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke knew he was the reason why they lost the relay at regionals.</p>
<p>He knew that he can't do this anymore and that he can't keep Rin in the dark any longer.</p>
<p>„Do you really want to know why?” he hated to admit that he was weak, he hated the fact that he tried his hardest and overdid it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a day full of Sousuke feelings.
> 
> Sorry if it's OOC or if there are mistakes because I don't have patience for it to be betad.

„But why weren't you swimming like you usually do? You were definetly the slowest, and that is why we lost.” Rin was angry and Sousuke knew that.

He knew he was the reason why they lost the relay at regionals.

He knew that he can't do this anymore and that he can't keep Rin in the dark any longer.

„Do you really want to know why?” he hated to admit that he was weak, he hated the fact that he tried his hardest and overdid it.

He hated that he can't be a part of Rin's future and that they won't swim professionally together.

„Yes?! You owe me that much.” Rin was desperate and Sousuke saw that.

He saw that this is as far as having secrets from Rin goes.

„I... won't be able to swim competitively anymore. In fact, I shouldn't even swim this last year of high school if I wanted to pursue a proffesional career. Sorry Rin. We won't be swimming in the same team after we graduate.”

One could pinpoint the exact moment Rin's heart breaks in two.

The expression on the redhead's face that said „Tell me what's wrong” changed into „No fucking way” in the span of seconds.

Rin neared Sousuke and grabbed his shoulders as if to shake him.

But the more he looked at him, the more he saw the sad expression that Sousuke had on his face every time he thought Rin couldn't see.

Rin's hands left Sousuke's shoulders and he just grabbed the blue sweater that Sousuke was wearing this day.

He didn't look at him anymore. He looked at the ground, and Sousuke heard quiet sobs and felt his shirt getting wet from Rin's tears.

This was pathetic. Rin didn't want to show him that he cried, but Sousuke knew anyway. He could hear the quiet „why”'s and „you are an idiot” and „why didn't you tell me”

Sousuke wanted to answer him. Sousuke wanted Rin to stop crying because he felt like he will be crying soon anyway, being able to let go of the grief he hid this past year.

Sousuke wanted to say that everything will be okay.

But he knows it will not, and just lets Rin cry it out. Because Rin, just as Sousuke hates to admit he is weak. So he pretends he doesn't see it, pretends that Rin doesn't cry.

But there is a limit to things you can pretend to do, and it's time to stop pretending that swimming brings joy to Sousuke.

Eventually Sousuke also feels tears in his eyes. He tries to hide it but it's then that Rin looks at him again.

„Hey. Sousuke.”

„What is it?”

„Don't cry.”

These words are familliar, and Sousuke remembers that he said the same thing to Rin, years ago when he lost the butterfly race.

„I'm not crying.” he answers, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his blue sweater.

But he continues to cry even if he doesn't want to.


End file.
